Juntos En Cada Era
by LinkAnd0606
Summary: El Héroe Legendario renacia atravez del tiempo, pero nunca lo hacia solo. Junto a él tambien reencarnaba la Princesa del Destino, su eterna compañera, con quien se reencontraria en cada época. ¡Serie de Drabbles! En orden de salida de los juegos. ¡Extra Agregado!
1. Zelda I: Recompenza

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda pertenece a Nintendo**

 **JUNTOS EN CADA ERA**

 **Por Linkand06**

 **The Legend of Zelda NES: Recompenza**

-Es enserio Alteza no quiero ninguna recompensa- Dice con determinación en sus palabras, el recién nombrado héroe de Hyrule, apenas logro derrotar a Ganon en una dura batalla, pero a pesar de todo lo vivido en su periplo realmente no quería ninguna recompensa.- Todo lo hice sin intensiones de tener algo a cambio majestad-Termina hablando formalmente.

La joven se impacto al escucharlo ¿Como que no desea nada?, el arriesgo su vida buscando los fragmentos de la Trifuerza de la sabiduría, así como enfrentarse al mismísimo Rey Demonio ytambién salvarla del mismo, realmente le debía mucho, pero este se negaba a querer recibir algo.

-Pero Link arriesgaste toda tu vida en todo esto, es lo menos que quiero hacer por ti, ¿Por qué no quieres nada? Somos amigos desde hace años, se que necesitas rupias, yo podría dártelas, ¿pero por qué no las aceptas?- dice sintiéndose incomoda de que el joven le hable tan formalmente.

-Porque Alteza yo...

-Link ¿porque me hablas tan formalmente?- Le interrumpe, realmente le disgustaba que le hablara así

-Estamos solos, nadie te va a juzgar de hacerlo-Dice cruzando los brazos.

El Héroe se impacta por su petición, es cierto que se tenían mucha confianza, incluso una amistad(por mas que el quisiera que fuera algo mas),pero ella era una princesa,y por mas Héroe que el sea seguía siendo un simple plebeyo -Es que yo te respeto mucho...- Se calla al verla triste, por lo que se resigna y cumple su petición- Esta bien Zelda...- Esta sonríe al escucharle – Pues porque ...-Dudo un poco antes de seguir -Yo... lo hice porque...- desvío la mirada.

La Joven ansiosa, se acerco hasta el, tomo su rostro y lo obligo a mirarla -Dime... o me sentiré ofendida, por que enserio quería recompensarte -Dice con un tono un poco triste.

El joven no podía resistirse a la imagen que mostraba la doncella, por lo que finalmente hablo – Tu realmente eres importante para mi... desde que nos conocimos, me quisiste apesar de las diferencias sociales, estar contigo realmente me hizo volver a sentir verdadera alegría, debido a la muerte de mis padres..., por eso cuando encontré a Impa siendo atacada y después de salvarla me dijo lo que te paso... No pude resistirme, quería salvarte así perdiera mi vida en el intento, no me importo explorar todo Hyrule buscando todas las piezas de la Trifuerza, o siquiera me importo tener que sufrir enfrentándome a Ganon, porque... solo quería salvarte, volver a verte... no quería que siguieras sufriendo, Zelda...-Termina viéndola con inmenso cariño, mientras acaricia su rostro.

La joven quedo enmudecida por sus palabras,¿realmente el hizo todo solo por ella?, ¿tanto la quería realmente? Ella realmente amaba al joven héroe, pero creía que el solo la veía como amiga, pero con esas palabras sus dudas fueron disipadas -D..De ver...De verdad...no quieres nada -le costaba articular palabra por su asombro, Link solo sonrío y acerco su rostro.

-Quizás solo podría pedir una cosa-Dice mirándola fijamente a los ojos, ni el cielo superaba su hermoso color -Pero mas que recompensa por salvarte, quisiera que fuese porque sientes lo mismo...-Dice con un tono triste, ella lo miro con ternura y tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Aceptada...- Y finalmente unió sus labios con los de el, acción que le sorprendió a el joven pero termino correspondiéndole mientras la agarraba de la cintura, fue lento y tímido al principio, pero poco a poco se hacia mas apasionado, uniendo sus lenguas, como si hubiesen esperado siglos por ese beso, duraron mucho tiempo así, sintiéndose en las nubes, hasta que la falta de oxigeno les obligo a separarse, mirándose a los ojos estando jadeantes -¿Me prometes una cosa?...-Dice mirándolo con amor.

-Lo que sea, mi Princesa- Dice hechizado por su mirada.

La doncella Sonríe – ¿Me prometes que nunca te apartaras de mi lado?- Le dice finalmente, apretando su agarre con miedo de que se aleje, el joven sonrío ante ese gesto.

-Zelda, tras todo lo que pasamos, lo menos que yo quisiera es alejarme de ti, asi seas tu la que me digas que me aleje de tu lado, ya que sinceramente, no puedo pensar que seria de mi sin ti- Ante esas palabras, se vuelven a besar, tras el beso volvió a hablar -Lo prometo...- Dice finalmente mientras la toma de la mano y caminan a la salida

-Gracias por estar a mi lado...-Dice la Princesa finalmente,mientras abraza el brazo del héroe.

-Siempre...

Tras todo esto, ambos regresan al castillo, ahora les tocaría vivir su futuro, enfrentándolo Juntos...

 **Comentarios Finales:**

Uf mi primer escrito, fue una idea improvisada, que se me ocurrió después de terminar el primer Zelda y completar el primer capitulo de mi futuro Fic XD, espero les haya gustado.

Pero esto no termina aquí, Tal como dice el nombre, habrá un One-Shot por juego, siendo todos en referente a Link y Zelda, y serán en orden de salida de cada juego, el siguiente sera de Zelda II, nos vemos!

.


	2. Zelda II: ¿Dos Zeldas?

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda Pertenece a Nintendo**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Zelda II The Adventure of Link: ¿Dos Zeldas?**

Realmente no me esperaba lo que paso hace unos segundos, seguía en shock y me sentía un poco extraño, realmente eso no fue lo correcto, pero no tuve la culpa fue ella quien lo hizo, se que están muy agradecida pero enserio, no me esperaba para nada que me terminaría besando...

-¿Que ocurre joven Héroe? ¿Te eh dejado impresionado?- decia la recien despierta de su **MUY** largo sueño, me miraba confusa por la reacción que tome de su ¿recompensa? Sentí un deja-vu al pensar eso, ultimo.

-Ehhh...¿Por que hiciste eso?- Dije desviando la mirada, mas que gustarme solo me hizo sentir incomodo, ¿como se lo explico a mi Zelda?.

Ante esa pregunta, se cruza de brazos y me responde molesta -¿Como? Pues ¡porque me salvaste!, realmente estoy agradecida contigo, arriesgaste tu vida en la búsqueda de la Trifuerza del Valor para salvarme, de verdad temía quedar eternamente encerrada en ese sueño, pero ¿por que te molestó el beso?- pregunta incomoda lo ultimo.

-¡Porque alteza, yo ya tengo pareja! ¡La princesa Zelda de este tiempo! Ahora como le explico que después de todo este segundo periplo, resulta que me dan la misma recompenza, ¿pero de otra mujer?- respondí un poco angustiado, espero Zelda no me mande a dormir en las caballerizas por esto,Parece que mi respuesta empalideció a la antigua zelda, creo que ella no sabia cuanto tiempo durmió exactamente. -lo siento majestad, pero es que enserio creo que me meteré en problemas por eso- me disculpe un poco nervioso.

-Entonces... ¿Por que me salvaste?- Pregunta tímida, un poco apenada por como me hablo hace unos momentos -Ya no tengo nada que ofrecerte, si ya no soy la regente de este reino...-finaliza mirando hacia el techo.

-¿Que clase de héroe seria yo si no acepto el destino que se me encomendó?, La trifuerza me escogió, pero y mismo acepte salvarte- Me mira sorprendida -Ademas, Zelda me dijo que era necesario recuperar la Trifuerza del valor y yo jamas le niego estas cosas- dije mientras me rascaba la nuca, la doncella frunció el ceño ante lo que dije, espero no lo haya malentendido.

-Bueno tendre que hablar con impa, respecto a que hare ahora -empieza caminar hacia la salida -por cierto ¿Cual es tu nombre?- se gira un poco esperando mi respuesta.

-Link- dije simplemente, mientras me sonrie y sigue su camino.

Sin duda este fue el periplo con el final mas extraño que eh vivido, luego sigo a la princesa hasta el castillo, mientras me imagino las posibles manera que Zelda me castigaria, por el beso de hace unos momentos...

 **Comentarios Finales:** Este quedo mas simple que el anterior, la verdad no tuve muchas ideas para este tema, eso de que en la era del declive haya dos Zeldas me dejo pensando en muchos finales, en fin espero al menos les haya entretenido. Espero cuando novelice este juego tenga un mejor final pensado XD, el próximo sera de A Link To The Past.

Nos vemos


	3. A Link To The Past: No Estas Solo

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda Pertenece a Nintendo**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **A Link To The Past: No Estas Solo...**

El Alba aparecía en todo su esplendor, cubriendo con sus rayos al bosque perdido, específicamente donde se ubica la Espada Maestra, mientras que un joven vestido de verde la contemplaba, costumbre que tenia desde hace días, cuando la devolvió a su pedestal, tras salvar a Hyrule del Rey del Mal, en estos momentos pensaba que haría con su vida desde ahora, su tío fue asesinado apenas empezó su periplo, literalmente nadie lo estaba esperando...

El Joven suspira-¿Ahora que?...- Se vuelve a hacer su pregunta, los últimos días solo se la pasaba meditando y melancólico por la perdida de su tío, aunque sentía que le faltaba algo por hacer, solo que no sabia con certeza que era, aunque cierta princesa cruzo por su mente.

- _Fue por ella que empecé mi periplo... desde que la vi sentí algo extraño, la verdad ninguna chica, me hizo sentir así...- río_ por lo bajo -¿en que estoy pensando? Ella es una princesa y yo solo soy nadie...-dice con pesar, mientras mira hacia el cielo.

-yo no creo eso...

El joven se petrifico al escuchar esa voz, desde que ella se comunico con él mediante su sueño, le es imposible no reconocerla, ¿Que estaría haciendo ella aquí?, se voltea y la observa llevaba su traje azul, con el que la conoció, y a la vez usaba una capucha, seguramente se escapo del castillo – Zel..Zelda ¿que haces aquí?- pregunta nervioso.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí, quería hablar contigo- le dice con una sonrisa, aquella que siempre le habia gustado.

¿acaso escucho bien? ¿Ella lo busco precisamente a el? -¿De que quieres Hablar zelda?- le preunta sorprendido.

-Veras, tras el ataque de aquel hechicero, la seguridad a disminuido, por lo que mi padre me pidió escoger un guardaespaldas...- le responde finalmente, esperando que haya entendido su indirecta.

El rubio se sorprende ante su petición, pero aun asi no evita sentirese honrado -Bueno, estaría encantado de hacerlo, conmigo nadie te hara daño -Tras decir esto le sonríe, tal vez esta sea su oportunidad de por fin ya no sentirse vacío, además de poder estar junto a ella.

-¿De verdad?- sonríe ante su respuesta, pero luego duda un poco -pero... ¿no te seria una molestia?, no tendrías tanta libertad, y tendrías que estar casi siempre conmigo- dice un poco nerviosa, de que cambie de opinión, el joven sonrío ante lo ultimo.

-No para nada, la verdad...- desvía la mirada – ya no tengo nada... estoy solo- dice con una sonrisa triste- La joven se acerca un poco mas a el, el rubio la observa nervioso, ¿que trata de hacer?

-No lo estas...- le sonríe y acaricia su rostro, el joven se estremece a la caricia -siempre estaré contigo y para mi- Lo mira con ternura -siempre seras mi héroe- y lo abraza, conocía sus motivos, cada vez que hablaban entre sueños, se conocían mejor, ahora incluso lo quiere mas que como amigo...

El joven solo sonríe y le devuelve el abrazo -Gracias...- dice feliz de ya tener un lugar al que pertenecer, ahora como su guardaespaldas podría por fin defenderla de lo que sea, como quiso desde aquel día que la saco del calabozo...

 **Comentarios Finales:** si mas simple que el anterior XD, pero es que este Link tiene mas aventuras, por lo que preferí aun no ponerlos como pareja del todo aquí, bueno espero les haya entretenido.

espero el siguiente me salga mejor


	4. Link s Awakening: El Cuadro

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por Linkand06**

 **Link´s Awakening: El Cuadro**

-Lo digo enserio, en esa isla todos eran muy pacíficos, ningún Hyliano era malvado- Le Dice el Héroe a su prometida, ambos estaban quietos, abrazados mientras los retrataban en un cuadro, pero el joven estaba tan aburrido que seguía hablando sobre lo que fue su ultimo periplo.

-Ya veo, pero se me hace extraño que un lugar como ese tenga monstruos después de todo- Dice la joven aun quieta mientras la retratan, ella si cree cada palabra sobre esa misteriosa isla, ella misma se comunico con el mediante sueños igual a como lo hacían hace ya 3 años, cuando el Héroe estaba en el mundo oscuro, ya han pasado meses desde que el rubio regreso de esa extraña aventura -Y como descubriste que no era real?- Pregunto curiosa.

-El héroe se esfuerza para mantenerse quieto -Había un extraño templo, que tenia unas extrañas pinturas, que decían que todo era obra del pez viento en sus sueños, aunque creo que no todo fue de el- Responde poniéndose nostálgico al final.

-¿Por que? ¿Acaso viste algo que te resulto familiar?- pregunto queriendo saber mas.

-Una chica que se parecía a ti, hasta la confundí contigo al principio, se llamaba Marin- Responde recordando a la chica de pelo anaranjado -Pero no eras tu, de eso siempre fui consiente- empieza a sentirse tenso- Zel,¿para que es este cuadro de ambos?

La joven sonríe a su pregunta – Para que vean lo felices que somos, y que no importan las diferencias sociales cielo- aprieta mas su abrazo – y veo que en tu viaje me echabas de menos, y por eso la imaginaste¿no?.

Link la observa -Si, nueve meses es mucho tiempo, querida- niega con la cabeza- hay que pner este cuadro donde todos lo vean- La regente sonríe y besa fugazmente su mejilla.

-Alteza, ¿le podria decir a su prometido que se quede quieto?-Pregunta el pintor, ya cansado de su constante movimiento.

-Lo siento señor, siempre se pone asi luego de una aventura- Responde la regente recordando las ultimas dos veces.

-De ser asi, mejor terminamos luego, se le ve muy entusiasmado- Asegura el señor, mientras acomoda sus cosa para irse.

El heroe se rasca la nuca apenado -Lamento incomodarlo, enserio- Se disculpa nervioso, el subsodicho hace una reverencia y abandona la habitacion dejandolos solos,

-Bueno, cuentame mas de esa aventura- Pide sonriendole- Su prometido le devuelve la sonrisa.

Si que seria extraño el pensar que dicho periplo, fue solo un sueño...

 **Comentarios Finales:** Si, me base en lo que te dice el tipo de los rumores en ALBW, apesar de ser el mas corto, creo que me quedo regular. bueno nos vemos en OoT


	5. Ocarina of Time: Motivación

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Ocarina of Time: Motivación**

¿Por que motivo hacia esta misión?, al principio solo seguía las ordenes de su ya fallecido líder, luego acepto tener que buscar las piedras espirituales pensando que todo se resolvería así de fácil.

No termino como esperaba. Tuvo que sacar la Espada Maestra de su pedestal, donde quedo sumergido en un sueño por 7 años, segundos fueron para el...

ahora estaba en la búsqueda de los sabios, ya iba por el tercero. ¿Pero por que motivo seguía?

Puede que sea porque es lo correcto, para salvar al reino, y se sentía utilizado ya que nunca respondían a su ansiosa pregunta.

Pero Tambien lo hacia con solo un objetivo claró...

Por **ella**... la única que confiaba ciegamente en el... aquella niña que apesar de haber visto pocas veces, sentía que la conocía desde siempre. Cuando la vio por primera vez en su jardín secreto, mirando aquella ventana, sintió un misterioso sentimiento que hasta ese momento jamas experimentó. Solo le pedía que buscara las piedras y así poder salvar juntos su reino, hasta ese momento nadie confiaba en el, mas que Saria su hasta entonces única amiga.

Cuando la vio alejarse con Impa, huyendo del reino a caballo. Quería gritarle amenos un ¡nos veremos!, pero la aparición de Ganondorf lo había enmudecido... Ella le confío su sagrado instrumento, hasta ahora le a sido muy útil, cada vez que lo veía terminaba pensando en ella.

Si de verdad pasaron siete años...¿Que abra sido de ella? Realmente le intrigaba no saber siquiera si se encontraba bien. Por mas que Rauru, Ruto o Sheik, le decian que asi era, pero sigue sin estar del todo seguro...

Por eso sigue con este periplo, sí para salvar al reino, pero también para volverla a ver... Juntos empezaron esta misión, y Juntos debían terminarla. No creía en los que decían que ella estaba solo esperando... La conocía muy bien, para saber que ella no era así.

-¿Link? ¿Que tanto estas pensando?- Pregunto la pequeña hada al rubio, este la mira con pesar.

-Navi... ¿Tu crees que Zelda este bien?- Pregunta pensativo a su amiga.

-¡Claro que lo esta! Seguramente esta ayudándonos de alguna manera, lo presiento...- Responde insegura de sus palabras, pero quería calmar a su amigo. Sabia lo mucho que se preocupaba por la Princesa.

El Héroe solo desvía la mirada -Tal vez tengas razón... Solo quisiera volver a verla- Confiesa melancólico. Tras esto se levanta del césped.

-Creo que deberíamos continuar, solo quedan dos sabios – Dice ansioso por querer terminar, la sílfide noto porque tenia tanta prisa, pero decidió solo asentir con su diminuto cuerpo.

-Tranquilo Link, cuando menos lo esperes, seguro que la volverás a ver- Le asegura a su compañero, mientras se dirigen al desierto.

- _Zelda...- Pensó_ simplemente, pero decidió solo seguir adelante...

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia, es que a cierta distancia los seguía un misterioso personaje. Como una sombra, que no pudo evitar escuchar aquella conversación...

- _Solo dos mas... Link... también quiero volver a ser totalmente honesta ante ti_...

 **Comentarios Finales:**

La verdad, el hecho de que Link sea tan inexpresivo en este juego, me dificulta a la hora de escribir sobre este, pero eso no me detendrá de hacerlo. Cada quien tiene su motivación al hacer algo, y la verdad yo note que Link hacia su periplo por Zelda, hasta Ruto lo dice cuando la salvas, no por nada este Drabble se ubica después de ese templo XD.

En Fin espero amenos les haya entretenido, en mi opinión este me quedo mejor que los tres anteriores :V


	6. Majoras Mask: Culpa

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda pertenece a Nintendo**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Majora´s Mask: Culpa**

 _Estaba Caminando por el centro de la Ciudad Reloj, realmente no se porque estoy aqui. Se supone que hace mucho había regresado a Hyrule._ _A mi alrededor se encontraban todos los habitantes de Termina, Hylianos, Gorons, Dekus, Zoras, ¡hasta los Garos estaban!. Todos me miraban fijamente, y todos tenían Mascaras puestas. Estaba nervioso, parecía que me miraban con odio, como si tuviera la culpa de algo..._

 _Hasta que entre la multitud, visualice a Skull Kid junto a Taya a su derecha y Tael a su izquierda. Tenia puesta la Mascara de Majora, me puse tenso al notarlo hasta que finalmente hablo..._

 _-¡ES TU CULPA!- Me recrimino Skullkid mientras me señalaba, inmediatamente todos a mi alrededor repitieron el proceso._

 _Empecé a sentirme nervioso... no... temeroso, ¿de que tengo la culpa? ¿si los e salvado a todos? Derrepente todo a mi alrededor tembló, instintivamente mire hacia arriba y me petrifique al notar el origen..._

 _La Luna estaba extrellandoce con la torre, ¡todo se iba a destruir!, mientras que todos seguían gritando que era mi culpa. Rápidamente saque la Ocarina de Zelda, estaba a punto de tocar la Canción del Tiempo... pero Skullkid me dijo algo distinto... que me dejo totalmente consternado..._

 _-¡ADELANTE! ¡VETE Y SALVATE! ABANDONA ESTE CICLO TEMPORAL OTRA VEZ Y DEJA QUE SE DESTRULLA. MIENTRAS QUE TU VUELVES AL PASADO DE LO LINDO, "HÉROE DEL TIEMPO"- Me grita enojado, con sarcasmo en sus ultimas palabras..._

 _Quede totalmente paralizado... con la ocarina en mis labios...no sabia que hacer... ¿Que clase de Héroe se salva sin ayudar a los demás?, tras esto solo baje la mirada... poniendo la ocarina en mi pecho, donde esta mi corazón, mi hora a llegado... les falle a todos... le falle a termina... pero sobretodo, le falle a Zelda... al no cumplir mi promesa de volver a su lado..._

 _-Lo siento..._

* * *

 _-_ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Desperté totalmente consternado y jadeando, mire a mi alrededor asegurándome donde me encontraba. Efectivamente estaba en mi habitación del Castillo, que se encuentra al lado de la de Zelda.

La misma pesadilla... Desde que regrese a casa hace meses, las e tenido casi diariamente... ya pasaron 2 años desde esa tétrica aventura. Pero la culpa de la muerte de esa tierra en otros ciclos temporales me afectaba drásticamente. Estaba llorando, luchando por retener mis sollozos. Que suerte que solo la habitación de al lado podía oírme...

Varios segundos después, escucho como mi puerta se abre y cierra rápidamente, luego como unos brazos me rodean y me pegan contra su pecho con infinito cariño. Cada noche que tenia esta pesadilla era así... La verdad solo ella podía calmarme...

-Tranquilo... Estoy aquí...- Me susurraba dulcemente mientras acariciaba mi cabello. Me calme poco apoco. Pero la verdad, ya me canse de que cada noche sea igual... Desde que esto empezó no volví a ser el de siempre, por mas que intentaba serlo, y mas ahora, Que debía tratar de ser el mejor, para ser digno de ella... Ella sabe sobre mi aventura en Termina pero nunca le conté esta culpa que sentía... ya era momento de que lo supiera...

-Zelda...- Susurre suavemente, ella me miro a los ojos -¿quieres saber que me tiene tan consternado?- le pregunte nervioso.

Pone una de sus suaves manos en mi rostro -Dime... estoy para ti- afirma tiernamente...

Le relate lo que sentía, de como cada vez que usaba la ocarina del tiempo para volver al primer día, los ciclos temporales que abandonaba podrían quedar destruidos por la luna. Pues en estos mis Batalla con Majora nunca paso... y que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder ir a aquellos ciclos y así poder salvarlos a todos, ¡Sin ningún sacrificio de por medio!. Ella me entendía perfectamente, solo nosotros recordamos aquel oscuro futuro. Del cual me sigo preguntando que habrá sido de el...

Al principio no me respondió nada, solo se quedo pensativa, pero varios segundos después me miro fijamente y me respondió, realmente me sentí contento al oír su voz- No creo que debas pensar de esa manera...

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que a pesar de todo, la diosa del tiempo te dio la oportunidad de poder volver a intentar todo desde cero, era imposible que lograses todo en tan solo tres días. Entonces si de verdad dichos ciclos continuaron pues fueron dignos sacrificios. Al final de todo pudiste Salvar ese mundo y pudiste seguir viviendo...- me respondió con sabiduría, baje un poco la mirada pero ella me obligo a verle los ojos -Link era imposible ayudarlos a todos, y lo sabes perfectamente- Empieza a acariciarme el rostro -Aun así lograste tener el tiempo suficiente, exploraste termina, enfrentaste a grandes bestias, pero sobre todo despertaste a los cuatro gigantes y salvaste a termina de la Caída de la Luna.

Me quede pensando en sus palabras, pero segundos después volví a sonreír. Una sonrisa verdadera -Tienes razón Zelda... Solo sentía culpa, y gracias a eso no pude ver la realidad, al final logre salvarlos a todos y por supuesto...- La tome de los hombros – Cumplí mi promesa...

Ella sonríe ante eso -Gracias por volver a mi lado...- Me dice mientras cierra los ojos.

-No... Gracias por estar siempre para mi...- y la termino besando, ella me corresponde.

Siempre estaría apoyándome tomándome de la mano cuando mas la necesite...

Desde ese Día...

Era extraño verme con ella sin una sonrisa...

 **Comentarios Finales:** Ufff todo esto salio de solo pensar en la culpa... y creo que es mi mejor Drabble largo hasta ahora xd.

Este drabble estará en la misma continuidad que la Novelización del respectivo juego, cuando la haga mas adelante.

El Siguiente sera el de los Oracles


	7. Oracle Series: ¿Por que tanta prisa?

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Oracle Series: ¿Por que tanta prisa?**

Tras derrotar a Veran, Link logro rescatar a Nayru. Así como a Dín hace meses atrás del General Onox. Pero no todo seria celebración, Las hermanas Birova no se quedaron de brazos cruzados, en un ultimo intento de resucitar a Ganon, secuestran a la Princesa Zelda. A pesar del cansancio Link quería ir a rescatarla de una vez pero Nayru le decía que debía descansar primero.

-Link no debes forzarte mucho en esas condiciones, si vas así como estas ¡podrían acabar contigo!- Le advertía la peliazul al muy ansioso héroe de las eras y la naturaleza.

-¡Pero no tengo tiempo! Debo apresurarme y rescatar a Zelda- Tras decir esto se va con mucha prisa del lugar dejando atrás al oráculo de las eras, esta solo suspira.

-Ay a estos chicos si que les supera el amor a la razón- Niega con la cabeza mientras sale del lugar.

- _¿Verdad? Lo mismo dije cuando le pregunte que relación tenia con ella, cuando le dije que ella iría a Lanbrynna-_ Le Confiesa Din telepáticamente.

La peliazul sonríe -¿Quieres que vayamos a resolver nuestras dudas?- Le invita a su compañera.

- _Vaya que me conoces, compañera-_ Le responde con sinceridad - _Pero llevemos a Impa, seguro también estará muy preocupada._

* * *

Luego de la batalla contra Birova y, el encuentro final contra Ganon. Link aparecería frente al árbol Maku acompañado por la Princesa Zelda que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, del héroe no se podría decir lo mismo, estaba con el traje desgarrado y sucio en ciertas partes. Pero eso no evita que se encuentre sonriendo.

-¡Princesa!- El silencio seria cortado por Impa que recién llegaba junto a los oráculos -¡Oh princesa! ¡Que bueno que ya estés a salvo!- Exclama mientras abraza a su protegida.

La joven le corresponde el abrazo-¡Que gusto volver a verte Impa!, y todo gracias a Link que a vuelto a salvarme-dirige su mirada hacia este, El joven se frotaría la nuca.

La guardiana le frota la cabeza- ¡Bien Hecho muchacho!

-No fue para tanto Impa- Le contesta riendo.

-Pero es la verdad- Agrega la peliazul.

-Nos has demostrado que eres imparable Link- Dice Din con una sonrisa picara -Has salvado a Holodrum y a mi del General Onox

-Y también has ayudado a la gente de Lanbrynna del pasado y del presente- Continua el oráculo de las eras- ¡Realmente mereces ser reconocido!

El Héroe se sentiría un poco avergonzado ante esos comentarios, Por lo que se limita a rascarse la mejilla. Es cierto que a Recorrido ambas tierras para ayudarlas, pero asi como cuando salvo a Hyrule, no le gustaba tener tanta atención. Luego sintió que alguien mas se le acercaba,al girar vio que se trataba de la joven Princesa

-Link... También yo te lo agradezco, quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho tanto por estas tierras, como por Hyrule, y por mi...- Baja un poco la mirada pero sigue sonriente – realmente no se que hubiera sido de nosotros sin ti...- Cierra los ojos murmurando lo siguiente- Gracias...

Finalmente termina besando al héroe en la mejilla, Este se impactaría ante ese acto, quedando totalmente sonrojado. La princesa luego giraría a l vez que cubre su sonrojo, mientras las presentes se ríen con la reacción del héroe, que estaba moviéndose de lado a lado con una sonrisa boba en su rostro.

-Bueno no es tan imparable, ¡un beso de la princesa basta y queda totalmente inhabilitado!- Dice divertida el oráculo de las estaciones, La princesa se avergüenza al recordar que habían presentes, Pero Link seguía atontado.

-Tal vez por eso tenia tanta prisa ¿no crees?- Agrega la peliazul divertida.

El problema seria ¿como sacar a Link de ese estado?

...

 **Comentarios Finales:** ¡Nunca pude jugar estos juegos! Son junto a Zelda II los unicos Zelda que no e jugado. Si hay algún error de ubicación al principio pues esa es la razon.

No se si hacer de Four Swords o pasar directamente a Wind Waker. Es que con FS no me entra ninguna idea, y si la tengo no se como plasmarla.

En fin hasta el próximo!


	8. Wind Waker: Reencuentro

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda Pertenece a Nintendo.**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Wind Waker: Reencuentro**

La Luna iluminaba toda la Isla Outset, ¡Ha sido un día realmente agotador! Hoy logre finalmente acabar con Ganondorf,pero realmente me dolió haber dejado en el fondo del océano a mi compañero, aunque lo hizo por el bien todos, él y Hyrule ahora son parte del pasado...

Pero creo que lo que mas me ha llegado a sorprender de ahí, fue la forma real de Tetra... Jamas habría llegado a pensar que debajo de esa fuerte y valiente pirata, se encontraba una decidida y dirigente Princesa...

No lo se. Pero cuando la vi por primera ve sentí una extraña sensación, como si la hubiese visto antes, pero también sentía una tristeza... Una que hasta ahora no comprendo. No se si Tetra pueda volver a esa forma, creo que su Trifuerza tenia que ver con eso...

Ahora me encontraba en el mirador de la isla, abajo había una fiesta. Celebraban mi éxito en mis dos misiones, pero ahora estoy lejos de querer celebrar, mas ahora que se que dejare mi hogar para buscar una nueva tierra...

-¿Link? ¿Que Haces aquí? ¿Los demás se preguntan por que no estas abajo?- Escucho la voz de la capitana detrás de mi, siempre la reconocería

-Nada... Solo estoy un poco pensativo. Pasamos por mucho hoy- Le respondo cabizbajo

-¿Que pasa? ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?- Me pregunta preocupada

-No, no es eso. Ambos aceptamos buscar un Nuevo Hyrule ¡No pienso dejarte sola en eso!- Le respondo sinceramente.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Te odiaría si de verdad te arrepentías de tu decisión!- Me exclama sonriendo.

Me quede Paralizado al verla sonreír de esa manera... Esa sonrisa... Recuerdo haberla visto antes...

* * *

 _Estaba flotando sobre lo que parece ser... ¿El cielo? ¿Como es que llegue aqui?_

 _Pero paro de pensar en eso cuando miro al frente...Se encontraba una mujer de cabellos dorados, y ojos azules. Por su ropa y corona, supuse que era una princesa... Me recuerda a ella..._

 _Pero Derrepente noto que le estaba entregando un extraño objeto...Ella coloca su mano sobre el... Primero me sonríe,esa sonrisa no es la misma de ¿Tetra?. Pero luego desvía la mirada -A llegado el momento de decirnos adiós- Me dice con tristeza..._

 _Solo eso vasto para comprender que estaba viendo..._

* * *

-¿Link? ¿Que tanto me estas mirando?- Me pregunta confusa por como la miraba, pero lo siguiente que paso la dejo sorprendida.

Sin poder aguantarlo mas la abrace con fuerza -Zelda...- Dije con voz quebrada, sin poder creer que la he vuelto a ver...

-Link...-Tartamudea sin poder creer mi acción.

-Por favor... Dejame abrazarte...- Le dije mientras sentía como se me humedecían los ojos.

Al parecer comprendió mi reacción pues correspondió mi abrazo mientras acariciaba mi cabello, pero se quedo callada.

No se si tuvo la misma visión que yo, pero ahora que la reconocí no pienso alejarme de ella...

La protegeré de cualquier cosa... como antes...

...

 **Comentarios Finales:** Aun tengo mis dudas si Tetra podía cambiar su forma a voluntad, o solo era producto de la Trifuerza de la sabiduria. Pero de igual forma ambas son la misma persona así que el Telink es el Zelink de Wind Waker literalmente.


	9. The Minish Cap: Gorro

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda pertenece a Nintendo.**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **The Minish Cap: Gorro**

Ya han pasado dos meses desde mi batalla contra Vatii. El reino poco a poco se a ido recuperando, ya no hay ningún enemigo presente, amenos de momento.

Extraño mucho a mi compañero, que si podía parecer mandón, pero realmente era agradable su compañía. Lo único que me dejo de recuerdo, es este gorro que el mismo hizo para mi, basándose en la forma que el antes tenia.

Pero el gorro no es lo extraño. Lo extraño es que desde que lo uso, Zelda se a comportado mas rara conmigo. Se pone nerviosa cuando se me acerca, casi siempre me observa a la distancia, y ya ni siquiera viene personalmente a mi casa para invitarme a salir con ella.

Hasta que un día logre convencerla de que me acompañe. Al principio se negaba, pero le hice entender que de verdad quería estar a su lado. Pues la ultima vez que salimos, ella termino convertida en piedra. Al final acepto venir conmigo, así que me decidí a hablar con ella sobre su cambio de aptitud.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en una pequeña colina.

-Zelda... ¿Por que últimamente pareces mas distante?- Le pregunte ansiosamente

Al principio se puso nerviosa pero finalmente hablo -Es... Por tu gorro- Me responde mientras mira dicho objeto, dejándome un poco impactado

-¿Que?- Dije sorprendido -¿Acaso tiene algo malo?- Le cuestione confundido

-Es que...- Desvía su mirada -¡Te ves muy adorable con el! Y me dan ganas de verte todo el dia, no quise hacerte sentir incomodo- Me responde sonrojada.

Al escucharla , quede mas rojo que un tomate -¿A... Adorable?- Tartamudee aun impactado

-¡Si muy adorable! Así que perdón si hice que pensaras mal. Es que realmente no se que pensarías si te lo decía... No quería perder tu amistad.

-Zelda, ¡Jamas dejaría de ser tu amigo por eso!, eres muy importante para mi, no por nada hice aquel periplo por salvarte- Le dije con determinación en mis palabras.

Me sonríe tímidamente -Lo siento por ser un poco cobarde... ¿Me perdonas?- Me mira fijamente a los ojos. Rayos siempre se sale con la suya cuando me mira así.

-Claro que te perdono, mi princesa...- Termino abrazándola, mientras acaricio su cabello.

Ella me corresponde el abrazo, mientras acaricia mi cabeza y mi gorro.

Creo que a partir de ahora, no dejare de usar mi gorro cuando salga de casa.

...

 **Comentarios Finales:** Jamas logre terminar Minish Cap, pero esta idea se me ocurrió. Solo con saber que antes de los sucesos Link no usaba su tan característico Gorro.

Espero les haya gustado!


	10. Twilight Princess: Fría

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda pertenece a Nintendo.**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Twilight Princess: Fría**

No lo entendía. Hace poco que me había mudado al palacio, tras ser nombrado Caballero de La Corona y General del ejercito. Cada vez que entrenaba a los soldados podía escuchar como algunos murmuraban cosas sobre la Princesa...

-¿No crees que es muy inexpresiva? O ¿siquiera la has visto sonreír?- Escucho decir a un soldado.

-La verdad no, ¿crees que tal vez así sea la realeza siempre?- Le respondió otro soldado

-De ser así pues pobre de aquel que se valla a casar o piense tener alguna relación con ella. Una mujer tan fría como el hielo jamas daría cariño, pues no tienen sentimientos.

Siempre escuchaba ese tipo de rumores sobre la Regente, no entre los soldados, también en la ciudadela muchos la califican como "la mujer de piedra", que no se quiebra ante nada, ya que siempre permanecía Seria sea cual sea la ocasión.

Cuando la conocí fue de una forma un poco extraña, ya que estaba transformado en Lobo. Por lo que no podía comunicarme con ella, pero capte como se sentía perfectamente...

Por fuera se esforzaba por parecer seria, pero note atravez de sus hermosos ojos, todo el dolor que sentía su alma... Sentí que en cualquier momento podría desplomarse, pero se mantuvo firme. Diciéndonos a Midna y a mi lo que le había sucedido al reino... Por estar en esa forma pude disimular mi sentir, realmente me dolió verla así, por lo que me jure a mi mismo, no solo luchar para rescatar a mis amigos, si no para devolverle la sonrisa a su rostro...

Nunca imagine que la segunda vez que la vería... Terminaría dando su vida por mi compañera... A pesar de haberla visto muy poco, y tener de conocimiento todos esos rumores... Realmente sentí un gran dolor al verla desvanecerse...

Cuando finalmente solo quedaba derrotar a Ganondorf para salvar al reino fue cuando la vi por tercera vez. Me sorprendí de verla allí pero supuse que e villano restauro su cuerpo de alguna forma...

Jamas podre asimilar lo que tuve que hacer, me enfrente a la mismísima princesa en combate. Por mas que haya estado siendo controlada. Me dolía cada golpe que le daba, pero sentí un gran alivio cuando al derrotarla, apareció sin daño alguno...

Cuando apareció al frente de midna y de mi, Me quede impresionado al verla fijamente sin aquella capucha, pudiendo observar su figura y sobretodo sin estar bajo control. Se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotros, parecía un poco seria, pero note como hacia una pequeña sonrisa casi imperceptible. Que mal que Ganondorf interrumpió aquel momento.

Luego cuando me pidió que le preste mis fuerzas para acabar definitivamente al villano... Lo hacia dando una sonrisa triste como si yo le hubiese recordado algo... Aun así con una sonrisa acepte ayudarla...

haría cualquier cosa por ella...

Tras la despedida de mi compañera, y que esta destruyera el espejo del Crepúsculo. Quede sorprendido ante tal acción... Pero quede totalmente Enmudecido cuando vi a la Regente soltar una lágrima... que rápidamente se limpia al recordar que yo estaba ahí.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí... abrazando a la mismísima "fría" Princesa de Hyrule. Tras defenderla de esos estúpidos del consejo que la molestaban por rendirse ante Zant. Ella tenia ese dolor acumulado y ya no quiero que se lo tenga reservado...

Termine acariciando suavemente su castaña cabellera. -Ya no te volverán a molestar con eso... Si lo hacen se las verán conmigo...- Fue todo lo que pude decir.

Pueden que todos la vean como una Princesa fría e inquebrantable...

Pero para mi siempre sera solo Zelda... Una Hylian muy especial en mi vida...

...

 **Comentarios Finales:** Para ser sincero, la primera vez que jugué Twilight Princess(que de paso fue mi primer Zelda). Cada vez que algún NPC me hablaba sobre ella siempre pareciera que la describieran así, como una mujer fría. Pero no solo aquí, casi todos decían que esta Zelda ni sentimientos tenia. Pero pareciera que no comprendieran su situación, y si completaron el juego saben de lo que estoy hablando.

Bueno el caso es que casi llegue a pensar que era cierto. Pero en las pocas escenas que aparece yo la note mas como una mujer que puede parecer seria, pero si llega a sonreír cuando es necesario.

En fin espero les haya gustado.


	11. Phantom Hourglass: Aventuras

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Phantom Hourglass: Aventuras**

¿Cuanto Tiempo ya había pasado desde su ultima aventura? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años?

No lo recordaba hace mucho que no a tenido tiempo para si mismo, todo desde el día que encontró junto a su amada, a la Nueva Tierra de Hyrule. Desde ese día a estado ayudando a todos al cien por ciento, en la construcción del Reino. Sus amigos se preocupaban por el, desde hace mucho se preguntaban si añoraba tener un periplo como aquellos dos que tuvo antaño, que le ayudaron a encontrarse a si mismo.

Pero la que mas se preocupaba era su amada, hace mucho tiempo que están juntos, y por lo tanto se preocupaba demasiado por el. El cambio de capitana a reina le fue difícil al principio, pero ahora ya se acostumbro, y la verdad también para él fue duró el cambio.

Ahora mismo ambos estaban en el balcón del palacio, hablando respecto a este tema.

-Link... De verdad lamento si te presionamos mucho...- Desvía la mirada – Siento que no eres feliz...

Su amado se Confunde ante sus palabras -¿De que hablas? ¿Quien te dijo que estaba agobiado?.

-Nadie... Link... lo supuse, digo, eres un espíritu libre, El Héroe de los Vientos...- Le mira fijamente -Tu pasión son las aventuras... Y ahora te arrastre a una vida donde lo único que te queda de ellas... Son recuerdos...– Le muestra el aun vacío Reloj Fantasmal -Te veias tan contento cuando aseguraste que no era un sueño...- Le responde nostalgiica.

-Tetra...- coloca su mano izquierda en su mejilla -¿Sabes por que precisamente acepte mi destino en dichos periplos?- Le mira fijamente a los ojos, ella solo desvía la mirada, pero el la obliga a encararle -Porque tenia a alguien que salvar...- Le sonríe -Si me encantan las aventuras... pero sin una fuerte motivación para hacerlas... estas son vacías...

La morena se queda pensativa, el tenia razón. Todo su primer viaje por el Gran Mar fue para primero rescatar a su pequeña hermana, y luego a ella misma. Luego su aventura por el Océano del Rey del Mar, fue de nuevo por ella. Además cada aventura que ella realizaba con su antigua tripulación también tenia sus motivos, que eran buscar tesoros.

-Cierto... He estado tan concentrada en el reino que olvide que lo importante de una aventura es el motivo para hacerla...

El rubio le abraza por la espalda -¿lo ves? Además ninguna de esas dos se comparan a nuestra actual aventura...- Le acaricia el vientre -Y lo sabes...- Le susurra en el oído.

La Princesa Pirata solo le responde con una sonrisa picara, conmovida ante sus palabras...

...


	12. Spirit Tracks: Escapada

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Spirit Tracks: Escapada**

Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que finalice mi largo periplo, junto a mi ahora amiga, La Princesa del Nuevo Hyrule, Zelda. Cuando recuperamos su cuerpo y derrotamos a Mallard, la paz no tardo en regresar al reino. Por lo tanto Mi compañera regreso a sus obligaciones, habiendo días donde solo podía verla a la distancia, pero cuando nos veíamos nos imtercambiabamos sonrisas.

Las únicas veces que podíamos pasar juntos, fueron durantes sus salidas obligatorias, no era coincidencia que ella siempre me escogiera a mi como su maquinista.

Pero puedo notar como su mirada cada día se vuelve mas triste. Seguramente extraña poder tener tiempo para si misma, y la verdad también extraño pasar mas tiempo con ella...

Un día no lo pude soportar y trepe hasta su habitación en la noche, al llegar a mi destino lentamente toque su ventana, ella se sorprendió al verme pero la abrió para que le pueda hablar.

-¡Hola Zelda! Hace días que no hablamos- Le dije con una sonrisa

-Lo se... Lo lamento pero es que mis deberes no me dejan tiempo para mi misma... Realmente extraño pasar tiempo contigo- Me responde con angustia.

-¡Lo se! Por eso vine... ¡Vine para que nos escapemos un rato!- Le dije entrecerrando los ojos.

Ella me sonrío -¿Me vas a raptar?

-¡Prefiero eso a tener que esperar a tus salidas obligatorias!-Respondí decidido.

-jeje ¡de acuerdo, espera un momento!- Corre a cambiarse

Luego de un rato apareció con una ropa mas sencilla, tras eso nos fuimos a un lago cercano al palacio.

Estábamos recostados bajo un árbol, mirando a los alrededores, de verdad extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella.

-Extrañaba esto- se recuesta en mi hombro -Cada día me sentía mas distante de ti...- su mirada se entristece -pensaba que te aburrirías de mi...

Empiezo a acariciar su cabellera dorada -Sabes que nunca te dejaría... no lo hice cuando eras fantasma, menos lo haré ahora que puedo sentirte- Le aseguro sonriendo.

Ella sonríe ante mis palabras -Gracias... Eres mi único amigo...- se queda un minuto pensando -Tal vez haya una forma de que pasemos mas tiempo juntos- Me dice con seguridad.

-¿Cual?

-¡Si te vuelves mi guardaespaldas por supuesto!- me sonríe -No pude preguntarte por estar ocupada, así que... ¿Quieres serlo?.

Ante esa petición le sonrío -!Por supuesto que si, Zel!- realmente quería llegar a serlo pero como ella dijo no tuve la oportunidad.

Sin duda cada momento a su lado era inolvidable

...

 **Comentarios Finales** : Este quise hacerlo breve, por mas ideas que tenia para este universo sentía que terminaría plagiando a otro fic, por lo que decidí hacerlo así.

En fin mas tarde subiré el siguiente


	13. Skyward Sword: Promesas

**Disclaimer:The Legend of Zelda es propiedad de Nintendo**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 **Skyward Sword: Promesas**

 _Los rayos del sol iluminaban todo el basto cielo, especialmente a la isla flotante de Skyloft._

 _Todos los Hylians convivían pacíficamente, cada uno hacia sus cosas. En especial nosotros unos niños de aproximadamente diez años._

 _Eramos inseparables, cada mañana iba con ella a pasar el día. Desde que murieron mis padres ella ocupo su lugar, me encanta estar a su lado, siempre ver su sonrisa. Asegurándome que todo va estar bien... Sin ella no se que seria de mi._

 _Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos sentados viendo al horizonte, al basto mar de nubes. Ella siempre quería saber que había mas allá de estas islas flotantes, sinceramente yo también, por supuesto acompañándola. Nos encontrábamos riendo entre los dos, había sido una agitada mañana, sobretodo porque hace poco robamos del comedor de la academia unos bocadillos._

 _-¿Sabes Link? Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, no se que haría sin ti- Me dice con una sonrisa, nunca me cansaría de verla._

 _-¡Lo mismo digo Zelda!- Le respondo también sonriendo._

 _Ella levanta su brazo izquierdo hacia mi, con el dedo meñique de su mano levantado. Al principio me confundí ante eso._

 _-¿Siempre estaremos juntos, cierto?- Me mira fijamente a los ojos -¿Lo prometes?_

 _Me río feliz ante su petición, por lo que termino tomando su dedo con el mio de mi mano izquierda, yo siempre cumplía mis promesas..._

 _-¡Lo Prometo!..._

 _..._

 _°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*_

Lentamente acaricio con mi mano izquierda la crisálida que me encuentro observando, estaba llorando. No me importaba si estaba siendo utilizado, No me importaba si ella era reencarnación de la Diosa, ni tampoco si yo era la de algún antiguo Héroe...

Lo que me importaba era que la había encontrado... A salvo en este lejano pasado...

Pero ahora esta lejos de mi alcance, se encontraba profundamente dormida en un sueño milenario, para sellar por mas tiempo al Heraldo de la muerte...

- _¿Entonces Dormilón?- me decía entre lágrimas, pero sin borrar su sonrisa -Siempre he sido yo la que te despertaba cuando aun dormías en las mañanas... Y ahora cuando todo termine... ¿Vendrás a despertarme?..._

Y termino en esto... Aun no había acabado... Logre encontrarla, pero ahora debo cumplir su deseo... salvar a estas tierras del Heraldo...

Hice una Sonrisa triste, aun llorando en silencio... mientras miraba su sereno rostro durmiente... Ella hizo mucho por mi... Yo siempre haría lo mismo por ella...

Tras esto me di la vuelta y camine hasta la salida, mirando hacia el suelo...

-Lo Prometo...- Susurre finalmente, yo nunca rompía mis promesas...

Y menos cuando se trata de ella...

...

 **Comentarios Finales:** La escena del sueño milenario de Zelda aun me sigue afectando hoy en día, pero nada se compara a cuando la vi por primera vez. Yo seguía el periplo solo por salvarla, y ver eso me destrozo, al igual que la reacción de Link

En fin el siguiente es el ultimo...


	14. A Link Between World: Rumor

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda es Propiedad de Nintendo**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

A Link Beetween Worlds: Rumor

Ya ha pasado un Mes desde que finalicé mi aventura, cada día todo volvía a ser mas pacifico. Quien pensaría que de la noche a la mañana Hyrule pudo haber caído bajo un cruel destino, como el que sufrió Lorule.

Días después de finalizar mi periplo, Zelda me había llamado para recompensarme por ser el Héroe del reino, y vaya que no le podía negar me hizo su Escolta. De haber sido Millones de rupias o cosas así se las hubiera negado, pues todo lo hice por mi deber hacia el reino... Y también por ella.

Ahora mismo me encontraba caminando por unos pasillos del palacio que no había antes recorrido, habían muchos cuadros, tal vez de los Antepasados de Zelda y los Sabios.

Aunque me detuve en seco al observar uno en particular...

Era el mas grande de este pasillo. En el había un hombre vestido con una túnica verde como la mía, se le veía muy contento, tal vez porque estaba abrazando a una princesa, la corona la delata, también se le veía muy feliz. Espera...

¿Este no es el cuadro del que hablo aquel señor? cuando me dijo aquel rumor sobre Zelda...

-Era cierto...- observe mas detalladamente el cuadro. Por alguna razón se me hacia familiar la escena... Como si en ella hubiese hablado sobre algo que parecía un sueño...

-¿Link, Que haces?

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar la dulce voz de Zelda detrás de mi. Nunca confundiría su voz, ni siquiera con la de Hilda la confundiría.

-Ah... Nada Zelda...- Desvié la mirada nervioso, si aquel rumor fuese cierto temía que descubriera que eso trataba de averiguar, ella solo río ante mi reacción.

-Calma Link, ni que te fuera a despedir- Me dice entre risas, luego mira hacia el cuadro -Veo que este te llamo la atención...

-¿Eh?... Ah si, por supuesto, Es que... Tiene un traje parecido al mio, supongo que es el antiguo héroe ¿No?- Por mas que lo intentaba no podía ocultar mis nervios, creo que lo notó pero prefirió seguir con el tema.

-Si, es el mismo. Este cuadro fue hecho a petición de su amada, la princesa Zelda de ese tiempo, después de todo el Héroe volvía de su ultimo viaje...

-Vaya, ¿acaso no solo tuvo uno?

-De hecho tuvo tres, aunque serian cuatro si no fuera porque aun dudaba si ese ultimo fue real o un sueño- Me sorprendí con eso, realmente mi antepasado fue un gran héroe... Tal vez por eso logro ganarse el corazón de la princesa... -Sabes... El cuadro no fue precisamente hecho para conmemorar el regreso del héroe... -Me dice mientras veo como sus ojos brillan -La princesa lo mando a hacer para que el resto de las generaciones vean que una pareja puede ser feliz... Sin importar sus diferencias sociales.

Quede pensativo ante esas palabras, vaya que se querían mucho. ¿Tendré la misma suerte? Bueno desde que conocí a Zelda sentí que estaba destinado a ella de alguna manera... y creo que pensar eso fue una locura. Pero ahora comprendo que fue porque me gustaba... si me gustaba... Ahora la quiero... No por nada acepte su recompensa... Pero no se si ella sentiría lo mismo...

-Siempre miraba este cuadro por las noches...- Levante mi mirada, pude notar que ahora me miraba fijamente, me sonroje ante eso -Tenia la ilusión de que algún día, también un héroe llegaría hasta mi...- Se acerco un poco hasta a mi -Nunca deje esa ilusión, desde que te vi sentí que podrías ser tu...

Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente ante esas palabras

-Y no me equivoque, lograste salvarnos a Hyrule y a mi... y la verdad estos ultimo meses desde que pasamos mas tiempo juntos, realmente fueron inolvidables, eres mi único amigo...

-Zelda... yo...- quería decir algo pero ella me silencio con un abrazo, termine acariciando su cabello, desde que estoy con ella no puedo vivir sin su aroma...

-Gracias por ser mi héroe... Link- con eso mis dudas fueron disipadas, era mejor que hablara ahora.

La tome de los hombros y la aleje un poco de mi sin romper el abrazo, mirándola a los ojos.

-Gracias por ser mi Princesa- Le dije con una sonrisa, ella se sonroja ante eso. Lentamente acerco mi rostro al suyo, pero ella me termina besando primero, mientras pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Inmediatamente le correspondo, mientras pongo mis manos en su cintura... Pareciera que estuviese soñando, ¡pero lo mejor de todo es que no es un sueño!

...

 **Comentarios Finales:** Hay muy pocos Fics Zelink de este universo, asi que para mi este fue el mas fácil de idear XD

Bueno este seria el Ultimo capitulo. Ya que lógicamente no tengo ideas para uno de Zelda U, por favor ni siquiera se como es Zelda en el juego :,v

aun falta un extra...


	15. Extra

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda pertenece a Nintendo.**

 **Juntos En Cada Era**

 **Por LinkAnd06**

 *****Extra*****

 **TBH: Confusión**

 _Me encontraba en un mundo vacío... No había nada alrededor, solo podía escuchar el sonido del agua chapoteando por mis pasos._

 _No se como termine aquí, lo ultimo que recuerdo fue estar agonizando por el Veneno del arma de aquel bandido. ¡Que despistado fui para no darme cuenta! Luego de aquello apenas me podía mover... Con suerte logre arrastrarme hasta llegar a un árbol... Después solo desperté aquí... ¿Estaré muerto?_

 _Tras un largo rato de caminata...¡y ni siquiera sé cuanto llegue a avanzar! Logre ver a una persona a lo lejos, corrí instantáneamente hacia donde se encontraba. Pero como a diez metros de alcanzarle quede paralizado al ver su figura con claridad..._

 _Era una joven de espaldas, un poco mas baja que yo, su cabello era color rubio dorado, tenia las orejas puntiagudas como las mías, y llevaba puesto un vestido lila con bordes blancos en la falda...¿Sera de la realeza?_

 _No lo se... pero al verla de pies a cabeza me empezó a dar aquel extraño sentimiento en mi pecho... Ese que siempre siento cuando pienso en mi amada... Una mezcla de confusión, y quizás... ¿amor? ¿Pero por que con ella?_

 _Se que sonara extraño pero se me hace familiar... Ese cabello, tan brillante como un aura divina, por alguna razón me daban ganas de acariciarlo, y perderme en su aroma, que también me era imposible no recordar._

 _Lentamente me acerque hacia ella, con cuidado por miedo a que salga corriendo._

 _-Disculpa... ¿como llegaste hasta aquí? ¿y como se puede salir?- Le pregunte nervioso... Realmente no soy bueno hablando con extraños, aunque ella me seguía pareciendo familiar._

 _No me contesto, solo se quedo inmóvil en su sitio, detuve mis pasos muy cerca de su posición, efectivamente es como 3 centímetros mas baja que yo._

 _-¿Me oyes?- levante mi brazo para tocar su hombro -¿Como se sale de a...- Callé mis palabras al ver como al tocar su hombro, la joven desapareció como agua entre mis dedos literalmente..._

 _No se por qué, pero al presenciar esto, siento como si una llaga atravesara mi corazón... ¿Sera que es alguien importante que he olvidado? No lo creo... en toda mi vida solo he visto a una persona con orejas como las mías... A mi amada..._

 _Empecé a sentir como mi mano izquierda comenzaba a arder, mientras mi Trifuerza empezaba a soltar estática, como si estuviera quebrada._

 _Esta vez me dolía mucho mas que antes, termine cayendo de rodillas mientras me esforzaba por no gritar, miré hacia el suelo veía mi reflejo en el agua, tenia una expresión de dolor y extrañamente mis ojos y cabellos titilan entre sus colores normales y el negro... ¿Que rayos me esta pasando?_

 _Luego de unos minutos unas botas llegaron a mi campo de visión, casi no se notaban por el largo vestido. Lentamente subí la mirada, viendo la parte frontal de la falda, que a pesar de ser sencilla era muy elegante. Su mano me tomó por la mejilla evitando que suba mas mi cabeza, solo logrando llegar a ver hasta su cuello, a sus lados caen mechones de su dorado cabello._

 _-Link..._

 _La escuche susurrar, su voz me estremeció... iba a responder aun aguantando mi dolor. Pero me enmudecí al ver como sus dorados cabellos cambiaron lentamente a un color oscuro como la noche, al negro. Al mismo tiempo que yo empezaba a perder la conciencia, y sin poder evitarlo terminé desmayado..._

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*0*°*°*°*°*

Ahogue un gritó al despertar tan abruptamente, notando que aún me encontraba debajo del mencionado árbol. Estaba amaneciendo, probablemente me dormí por muchas horas.

¿Que rayos acabo de soñar? ¿Que significaba?

Esa joven me parece familiar... Pero no recuerdo haberla visto antes, sobretodo porque en toda mi vida solo llegue a conocer a una persona con orejas como las mías, a mi amada...

Además ella se parecía a otras jóvenes que he visto en visiones, también de espaldas. Todas eran rubias... Menos dos que eran castañas. Todas vestían vestidos elegantes... Pero los de dos parecían majestuosos trajes de batallas...

Pero a ella nunca la llegue a ver en un recuerdo, solo la divisaba en estos extraños sueños... Aunque cuando su cabello cambio de color... Su figura si me recordó a alguien...

Decidí meditarlo después, aún tenia un periplo que continuar. Aunque aún me pregunto... ¿Como sobreviví al veneno?

Derrepente note que había una especie de manto rojizo sobre mi torso. Me quede maravillado al verlo, tiene unos bordes azules, un símbolo de la libélula en un costado y uno de la Trifuerza en el otro. Pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue su aroma... Era idéntico al de mi amada... Y el mismo de la Joven que vi en mi sueño... ¿quien me lo habrá dado?

Mire a mi alrededor, pero no había mas nadie, solo mas llanura...

Aunque aún así me sentía observado...

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco...

...

 **Comentarios Finales:** Lo sé ¿que rayos es esto?.

Es el final de este Fanfic, ¿Que mejor forma de terminar, Que mostrando lo que se vendrá?

Esta Historia aun esta en muy temprana etapa de desarrollo pero dejare a su imaginación de que tratara hasta que la suba XD

En Fin espero les haya agradado este fic, prometo actualizar algunos Drabbles cuando mejore.

¡Nos vemos lectores que comentaron y lectores Fantasma!


End file.
